Mi querida nemesis
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Dos chicas que fueron enemigas, o al menos una de ellas sintio que la otra era su enemiga, se reencuentran en la universidad, donde tienen que compartir un mismo dormitorio ¿aprenderan a ser amigas?. Amistad, amor. Capitulo 4
1. Nemesis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Mi querida némesis"**

–**oOoOoOo–**

La luz de la tarde tan solo hacia el momento mas deprimente, una chica y un chico tomados de la mano intentaban desesperadamente que el tiempo se detuviera, Arnold miraba a Helga quien a su vez miraba al piso tratando de evitar mostrarle su dolor.

– Vamos amor no estés triste… solo serán unos años, y ademas nos veremos en las fiestas y en vacaciones – dice él finalmente tomando su barbilla y obligándola a verlo de frente.

Helga alza la mirada y le sonríe tristemente a Arnold.

– ¡Lo sé… pero tener que volver a separarnos es tan injusto! – replica soltándolo y cruzando los brazos, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

– ¿Me perdonaras por esto algún día? – dice él abrazándola, ella voltea y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

– ¡Nunca! – solloza ella hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Arnold que ahora es mas alto que ella.

– ¡Te amo cabeza de martillo!

– ¡Y yo a ti cabeza de balón!

– Veras que el tiempo pasa volando, con todo lo que hay que estudiar y los nuevos amigos… – trata de animarla antes de ser interrumpido.

– ¡Te queda advertido que solo amigos eh! ¡Nada de amigas! – dice la rubia seriamente.

Arnold solo sonríe y acaricia el rostro de su novia.

– Solo si tu prometes que no tendrás mas que puras amigas.

– ¡Sabes que eso para mi es imposible Arnoldo!

– Lo sé, pero tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi, como yo confío en ti ¿cierto?

Ella solo asiente con una sonrisa triste.

– ¡No sabes lo difícil que va a ser vivir sin ti amor, sobretodo porque ahora no tendré a ninguno de mis paños de lagrimas cerca!

– Bueno, la mayoría de nuestros amigos se dispersaron hacia todos lados, pero tenemos el internet y el teléfono, se que extrañaras a Phoebe, pero Gerald se queda aquí igual que tú.

– ¡Oh si, tendré un gran amigo que me detesta por que convencí a su novia de ir a estudiar a otro país!

– El lo entiende cariño, sabe que Phoebe lo merece, y te aseguro que él no te odia.

– Aja, esta bien te creeré, aún así, estaré muy sola sin ti, sin mi Phoebe y sin Brian!

– Bueno ya nos veremos en vacaciones, y ademas te prometo chatear contigo diario, aparte Phoebe y Brian lo prometieron también así que no nos vamos a extrañar tanto. Ademas te conté que Lila vendrá a estudiar en la misma universidad que tú, si la ves, puedes intentar ser su amiga.

– ¡Olvídalo cabeza de balón, ella y yo no tenemos nada en común, ademas cuantas posibilidades tenemos de encontrarnos en esa enorme universidad!

– Bueno eso es verdad – dice mientras no puede reprimir el impulso de abrazar a su novia.

Los dos permanecen abrazados por un tiempo, luego escuchan el anuncio que indica que el avión de Arnold debe ser abordado.

Arnold no puede evitar tomar con sus manos el rostro de su amada y besarla apasionadamente, despacio, perdiéndose por unos minutos en este beso que sabe muy bien será el ultimo que le dará antes de poder hacerlo nuevamente, Helga se deja besar, hace mucho que él es quien lleva la iniciativa en esos besos, apasionados y tiernos, sus manos pronto se entrelazan con las de él, separando al final sus labios y mirándose a los ojos con todo el amor que tienen en el pecho.

– ¡Te amo Helga! – dice él soltando los dedos de su novia antes de entrar a la sala de abordaje.

– ¡Te amo Arnold! – exclama ella sonriendo con amargura.

Arnold voltea una vez mas para llenarse de la imagen de esa chica rubia, piel blanca y ojos azules, quien es la dueña de su corazón. Sacude la mano diciendo adiós y voltea para dar su boleto a la empleada de la aerolínea.

Helga suelta un suspiro y se aleja del vidrio de la puerta, acercándose a los padres de Arnold quienes solo los observaban silenciosamente.

– ¡Se ha marchado! – dice con la voz quebrantada.

Stella le sonríe y la abraza, Miles hace lo mismo.

– ¡Vamos pequeña dama, hay que ver el despegue! – dice el padre de su novio con una sonrisa confortante.

Parados frente a un gran ventanal observan el avión donde Arnold viaja a otra ciudad para estudiar medicina, la carrera con la que ha soñado los últimos años, algo que Helga conoce muy bien y ademas acepta.

El avión despega, vuela alto en el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes, alejando a un par de corazones gemelos que casi no pueden latir el uno sin el otro.

–**oOoOoOo– **

– ¡Cuídate pequeña dama! – le dice Miles sonriente al verla bajar del automóvil.

– Recuerda visitarnos cuando tengas tiempo Helga, los abuelos se deprimirían demasiado sin ver a Arnold y también a ti – expresa Stella tocando su mano con cariño.

– Prometo que lo haré con frecuencia… siempre que la universidad me deje.

– ¿Tienes quien te lleve al campus? – pregunta su suegro intrigado.

Helga alza la mano y la coloca detrás de la nuca mirando hacia su casa.

– Eso supongo Miles… mi hermana esta aquí, así que ella se encargara de todo, aunque Bob no quiera – responde un poco contrariada.

– Si necesitas algo… – dice Stella con preocupación.

– No… de verdad, Olga lo arreglara todo – dice sacudiendo las manos frente a los padres de su amado, quienes son casi lo mismo para ella.

– Bien nos vemos luego Hel, y recuerda si necesitas algo…

– No dudo en llamarlos – termina ella la frase riendo.

Stella y Miles la miran con cariño antes de poner en marcha el auto y alejarse de ella, quien al verlos desaparecer en la esquina, suspira y entra silenciosamente a su casa.

– Esto será duro sin ti… – dice antes de subir pesadamente por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

–**oOoOoOo– **

– ¡Vamos niña que no tengo tu tiempo! – grita Bob Pataki entrando al recinto y cargando dos maletas con una mano.

– ¡Ya voy papá! – dice con fastidio Helga quien carga otras dos y refunfuña su suerte.

Su madre Miriam observa el lugar donde va a vivir su hija, dejando una caja de cartón que contiene libros sobre un escritorio cercano, mientras Olga da brínquitos de la ventana hacia la cama y de ahí a la puerta.

– ¡El lugar esta increíble hermanita bebe! ¡Es mas grande que el mío en la universidad!

– ¡Si Olga, pero el mío es compartido! – replica Helga mirando de reojo las camas gemelas.

– ¡Estoy segura que no habrá problema por eso, con la maravillosa personalidad que tienes seguro harás migas con la otra chica enseguida! – dice Olga sentándose en la cama que Helga ha escogido.

– ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – dice la menor de las Pataki, mirando con fastidio a su hermana.

Esta sonríe y jala a su hermana para quedar las dos recostadas en el colchón.

– ¡Al menos es suave Hel! – dice Olga con una sonrisa tierna, Helga no puede evitarlo y sonríe también, algunas veces le parece increíble llevarse bien con su hermana, pero muchas cosas en su vida han cambiado desde que aprendió a escuchar a los demás y no solo a si misma.

– ¡Cuídate mucho y no olvides llamar a casa! – dice Miriam mirando con tristeza a su hija, antes de abrazarla.

– ¡Mama solo estoy a una hora de la casa, no exageres! – reclama Helga tratando de separar a su madre de ella.

– ¡No le hables así a tu madre jovencita! – exclama Bob cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Si Bob yo también voy a extrañarte! – indica con voz burlona mirando a su padre, Bob solo voltea hacia la puerta, mirando al exterior.

– ¡Bah, apresúrense, tengo que llegar a trabajar!

– Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos hermanita bebe, a casa o a mi, siempre tengo el celular encendido.

– Si Olga no lo olvido, gracias por todo.

Sus padres y hermana salen por la puerta, Helga recorre con la mirada el cuarto que será su compañero durante los cinco años que dure su carrera, ya sin tanta gente adentro luce mas grande, ella procede a sacar algunas cosas de sus maletas, en tanto se pregunta quien será su compañera de cuarto mirando la cama vacía. Se asoma a la ventana, observa a su hermana diciendo adiós hacia alguien en la puerta antes de subir al auto que arranca rápidamente perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Helga alza la ceja reprobando mentalmente a su padre, por no querer cambiar a pesar de que su madre y su hermana ya lo han hecho.

De pronto observa un papel en su portafolios, suspira y sale apresurada del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–**oOoOoOo–**

«No puedo creer que Bob haya olvidado esto… » piensa mientras mira el sello en el papel, «Sin esto sellado no hay escuela, es tan torpe»

Helga abre la puerta del dormitorio lentamente, una figura delgada se encuentra frente a la ventana, su cabello rojo se mueve al compás del viento, mientras saluda a alguien en el exterior diciendo adiós. Los ojos de Helga se abren completamente cuando al voltear esta, ve bien el rostro de la chica con la que compartirá sus noches y sus días durante mucho tiempo.

Ese rostro, cara redonda, piel muy blanca, pecas en la nariz y las mejillas, quien con una sonrisa se acerca a ella.

– ¿Helga? – dice suavemente como no creyendo lo que esta viendo.

Helga da dos pasos hacia atrás, mira la puerta y luego hacia sus maletas, definitivo no se ha equivocado de cuarto.

– ¿Lila? – dice aun incrédula, reconociendo a su antigua compañera de primaria.

La pelirroja solo sonríe, mientras la rubia sigue sin creer lo que esta pasando, el destino algunas veces es tan impredecible.

Continuara…

,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,,·*0*·,,·*"*·,

Woah, pues si he vuelto, y lo peor de todo con un nuevo fic, esta vez basado en la relación entre Helga y Lila, cuando se encuentran viviendo juntas, estudiando juntas y aprendiendo a conocerse, ¿podrán ser amigas? Aunque también hay mucho de Arnold y Helga ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de la distancia entre ellos? Eso y muchas cosas mas, verán en esta nueva historia; yo se que debo muchas actualizaciones, pero prometo ponerme al corriente, ya casi esta listo el nuevo capitulo de "Siempre habrá un mañana" así que no desesperen, muchos saludos a mis amigos, y perdón por lo corto de este capitulo, pero solo es la introducción, los siguientes serán mas larguitos, bay bay! ^^

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.**


	2. Cosas que cambian

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Mi querida némesis"**

**Capitulo dos: Cosas que cambian.**

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**~oOo~**

Una niña de cabello rojo recogido en dos trenzas que caían graciosamente a los lados de su cabeza, miraba con tristeza al niño rubio frente a ella.

– Creo que a ti será a quien extrañe mas Arnold – expresa con lagrimas en los ojos – pero no se lo digas a los demás –, dice bromista, mientras sus otros compañeros los observan mas apartados.

El chico sonríe de lado y la toma de la mano.

– Siempre seremos amigos Lila, se que serás feliz a donde vayan tú y tu padre, y que pronto conocerás nuevos amigos.

– Eso espero, porque los voy a extrañar tanto a todos… a todos… – dice la pelirroja mirando con afecto un poco mas allá hacia una niña rubia que los mira molesta.

– Helga también te quiere Lila… a su modo y se que también te extrañara.

La niña pecosa sonríe asintiendo.

– Cuídala mucho Arnold, ella te adora… y yo no te perdonaría si rompieras su corazón… – le dice con algo de temblor en sus palabras.

– Espero nunca lastimarla Lila, la amo mas de lo que pensé amar a nadie.

– Y no sabes como me alegra eso – dice la niña sinceramente.

– ¿Prometes escribir de vez en cuando?

– Cada vez que pueda Arnold, y si tú quieres platicar sobre algo… o alguien, estaré dispuesta a escucharte.

– Gracias Lila… – dice el muchacho algo sonrojado.

El sonido de la bocina del automóvil de su padre alerta a la niña.

– ¡Debo irme… cuídate mucho Arnold y cuida de Helga! – expresa la pelirroja corriendo hacia el auto que la espera.

Helga se acerca a Arnold y con un gesto extraño le dice adiós con la mano a Lila, quien al verla le brinda una dulce sonrisa y le devuelve el saludo, poco antes de que el auto se ponga en marcha.

– ¡Adios a todos, los voy a extrañar! – grita Lila asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

– Podrías haberte despedido de ella cordialmente… – dice Arnold tomando la mano de su novia y diciendo adiós con la otra.

– Ella y yo no nos llevamos tanto Arnold… aunque no me alegro de que se vaya, ha hecho buenos amigos aquí y seguro muchos la van a extrañar – replica volteando hacia el grupo de chicos que gritan y lloran por la partida de Lila.

– ¿Y tú no? – dice Arnold mirándola de lado mientras pone un dedo dentro de su oído para no ensordecer por los gritos de Rhonda y Sheena.

– Para nada Arnold, jamas congeniamos, ella siempre fue… tan Lila y yo soy…

– ¿Tan Helga?

La rubia voltea a verlo con la ceja levantada.

– ¡Gracias Arnoldo! – cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con fastidio.

Arnold comienza a reír de buena gana y la abraza, a lo lejos, Lila aun observa sonriente la escena mientras dice adios con la mano y su auto se aleja de ellos.

– Espero que sean muy felices… – dice suspirando.

– ¿Dijiste algo cariño? – pregunta su padre.

– Nada padre, solo… que voy a extrañar a mis amigos.

~oOo~

–oOoOoOo–

Helga parecía una piedra después de sentir el abrazo de la pelirroja alrededor de ella.

– ¿Lila… en serio eres tú? – pregunta aun incrédula, apartando a la otra chica que la mira sonriente.

– ¡Claro que si! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte Helga!

Helga mira detenidamente a su antigua compañera de primaria, ha crecido casi igual que ella, tal vez sea un poquito mas baja, el cabello largo y algo ondulado lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, sus brillantes ojos verdes la miran con atención, seguramente también esta analizándola a ella.

– Arnold no te ha hecho justicia en sus cartas – dice de forma traviesa–, ademas eres mas linda en persona que en fotos.

Eso desarma a Helga, que no sabe que contestar, incluso se sonroja un poco.

– ¿Arnold te ha enviado fotos mías? – le pregunta a Lila quien se dirige hacia sus maletas para comenzar a desempacar.

– Si algunas de los dos – contesta con una sonrisa esparciendo su vista por sus cosas – debo traerlas en alguna de estas, pero no recuerdo en cual.

Helga camina hacia su cama, mientras escucha a Lila que tararea. Se sienta en el borde pensando en la rareza del acontecimiento.

– ¿Quien diría que íbamos a ser compañeras de habitación, verdad? Cuando decidí estudiar aquí y Arnold me dijo que también tú, pensé que tal vez nos veríamos de vez en cuando, pero que grata sorpresa es que seas mi compañera Helga.

La rubia no le contesta, seria demasiado pedir que se callara, necesitaba pensar.

– Debo estarte molestando, hablando como perico ¿verdad? Lo siento es que estoy emocionada, pero que te parece si salimos un rato de aquí para ver los alrededores y así asimilas esto – le dice ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia.

Helga bufa y luego solo se levanta, saliendo por la puerta, seguida por una Lila muy contenta.

Los jardines de la universidad eran enormes, llenos de flores y arboles verdes, la gente que recorría la institución quedaba maravillada por el esplendor arquitectural de los edificios.

– ¿Y que piensas estudiar por cierto? – cuestiona Helga como un suspiro casi inaudible.

– Danza, literatura y teatro, ¿y tú?

– Literatura y redacción – dice con recelo, notando que también compartirán clases.

– Supongo que tendremos clases en común.

– Si eso creo –, dice Helga sentándose pesadamente en una banca.

– ¿Porque decidiste estudiar en esta universidad? Con tus grandes aptitudes, seguro pudiste tener una beca en una de las mejores del país – pregunta la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

– Pregunto lo mismo… – replica viendola de lado.

Lila baja la vista y sonríe.

– Papá volvió a casarse, y ahora tengo un hermanito, no puedo gastar mas de lo necesario, venir a Hillwood fue mi mejor opción.

Helga la mira con un tanto de admiración, luego se repone, suspira y habla con soltura.

– Lo mío es casi lo mismo, Bob no quiso pagarme viáticos si iba a otra universidad, Olga se ofreció a pagarlo pero con su bebé en camino y el problema que tuvo con Michael, pensé que quedarme en esta universidad era lo mejor, ademas su plan de estudios es muy bueno.

– Y al menos podemos estudiar lo que escogimos ¿cierto? – culmina Lila y Helga asiente.

– Olga me platico lo de tu cuñado en sus cartas… cuando la vi hace rato no quise preguntarle ¿Aun no saben nada sobre él?

– No… esta "perdido en acción" – dice haciendo las muecas que solía hacer el señor Simmons.

– Cuando Olga se caso, estaba muy ilusionada de que su esposo fuera un soldado, supongo que ahora esta muy triste por eso.

– Ella y él hablaron muy claro al respecto, ella seguiría actuando y el seguiría siendo militar, realmente no pensaron que una guerra inútil, los separaría, y ella ni siquiera sabia que estaba embarazada cuando él se marcho.

– Es lamentable oír eso… espero que él regrese y tu hermana vuelva a ser feliz.

– Eso esperamos también, Bob no se siente apto para ser el reemplazo de padre, yo lo creo igual, nunca fue buen padre, no creo que ahora sea muy buen abuelo.

Lila sonríe con afecto, viendo la cara relajada de Helga.

– Parece que nos llevaremos bien… ¿no lo crees Helga?

La rubia voltea y sonríe de lado, tal vez tenerla cerca no sea tan malo después de todo, de cualquier forma ella nunca odio realmente a Lila, y Arnold estaba muy lejos como para ser la manzana de la discordia.

– Creo que podremos convivir Lila, mientras no te metas conmigo.

– Oh, esta bien, tratare de no ser un estorbo en tu vida.

Ambas se sonríen silenciosas.

– ¡Pataki! – escuchan un grito lejano. Helga observa con aburrimiento al chico afroamericano que se acerca despacio.

– ¿Que hay Geraldo? – dice una vez este esta mas cerca.

– Nada, viniendo a reportarme, Phoebe me dijo que me tenia que checar contigo todos los días – responde sarcástico.

Helga alza la ceja molesta.

– Pues aunque te fastidie, así es, mientras ella este lejos, tenemos que estar en contacto y de una vez te aviso que te voy a tener bien vigilado.

Lila suelta una suave risita, que hace que los otros dos volteen a verla.

– Oh, lo siento no pude evitar oír la conversación, disculpen – ella trata de alejarse, pero es detenida por la firme mano de Gerald.

– ¿Lila? – pregunta extrañado.

– Si… hola Gerald – dice amistosa estirando la mano derecha.

– ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunta el muchacho estrechándole la mano.

– Pues vengo a estudiar, y a Helga y a mi nos toco ser compañeras de cuarto.

– Wow, que suerte, pues si que has crecido, Arnold nunca me dijo que eras tan bonita, envidioso.

– Jajaja, gracias por el cumplido Gerald, pero la verdad creo que Arnold no dijo semejante cosa, por que tenia a la chica mas linda para él a su lado – responde mirando a Helga.

Gerald la mira también, ella alza la ceja, él igual y luego le sonríe a Lila.

– Nah, lo hizo por egoísta que es, quería tenerte para él solo.

– ¡Cabeza de espagueti! – reclama Helga toda roja.

– ¿Que? ¡Tú no eres bonita! – replica antes de recibir un zape por parte de Lila –. ¡Hey! – voltea a verla asombrado.

– ¡Nunca digas eso enfrente de mi! – exclama molesta.

– ¿Tú le pegaste? – pregunta Helga incrédula.

– Lila Sawyer no soporta que nadie moleste a alguno de sus amigos – expresa con un extraño dejo de tristeza en su rostro y luego cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Gerald Y Helga la miran anonadados, esa no es la chica que conocieron en la primaria.

– Disculpen… tengo que desempacar, nos vemos en el cuarto Helga, adiós Gerald espero que no me guardes rencor – dice con una suave sonrisa sincera.

– No… no te preocupes – responde estático el moreno.

Helga la mira alejarse, aún sorprendida.

– Vaya tiene la mano tan pesada como tú… – dice Gerald frotándose la cabeza.

– Parece que ya no es tan inocente como antes… ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?

Gerald pasa el brazo detrás de los hombros de la rubia.

– Ya lo averiguaras, eres experta en eso… por cierto sabes que estaba bromeando respecto a lo de que no eres bonita ¿verdad?

Ella sonríe de lado y lo golpea con el codo suavemente en las costillas.

– Lo sé moreno, bueno y por cierto… ¿que vas a estudiar por fin?

Ambos deshacen el abrazo y toman asiento en la banca.

– Me decidí por administración… aunque me metí a literatura como optativa.

– Oye esa es mi carrera.

– Lo sé… pero es que voy a extrañar no tener a nadie cerca, y se me ocurrió que quería estar, aunque fuera contigo – explica estirando los brazos a lo largo del respaldo.

– ¿Phoebe no te ha llamado?

– No… debe estar muy ocupada… no importa, sé que ella estará bien, ya era hora de que fuera independiente.

– A veces me siento culpable, si yo no la hubiera convencido…

– Se habría tenido que ir igual… yo la hubiera obligado, era una gran oportunidad para ella Helga, no te culpes… te juro que yo no lo hago.

– ¿En serio? Por que creí que me odiabas por eso.

– No Pataki, en serio… – dice tomándola de la cabeza –. ¿Hace cuanto que somos amigos?

– ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos de verdad? No lo recuerdo…

– Yo si, te empece a apreciar cuando nos ayudaste a salvar el barrio, y luego cuando ayudaste a Arnold a encontrar a sus padres, y después fuiste su novia, luego él tonto se fue, y creo que ahí fue donde te conocí a fondo… gracias a Phoebe, ahora sé que nunca haces nada por herir a los demás, mas bien, siempre te preocupas por tus amigos, a mi me has apoyado varias veces, por eso te considero mi amiga, y ya son varios años de eso.

– Wow… pues gracias por eso Gerald, yo también te aprecio mucho, me dolía pensar que me odiaras cabezón.

Gerald niega con la cabeza y jala hacia él a la rubia.

– Eres mi amiga… y ademas solo convenciste a Phebs por que sabias que era importante para ella, ademas Arnold me pidió que te cuidara, como podría haber aceptado si no me importaras.

– Tal vez te dio dinero – dice bromista.

– ¿Eh? Ah, bueno esa seria otra buena razón.

Ambos estallan en risas, mientras son observados de lejos por una sonriente pelirroja, quien al ver que las cosas se relajaban emprende el camino hacia su habitación.

– Bueno Arnold ya esta instalado y mañana comienza su vida académica – exhala la rubia mirando al cielo en forma soñadora.

– Si lo sé… ese muchacho es tan paciente que se tomo el tiempo necesario para llamar a sus amigos, bueno y sobre todo a ti.

– Este va a ser un tiempo muy interesante – dice Helga suspirando.

– Si… sobre todo con tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

– ¿Lila?… me pregunto ¿como es ella ahora?

– Pues tienes toda la carrera para conocerla Hel, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea de verla siempre.

– Hum, algo me dice que tal vez no sea tan malo – dice con una sonrisa malvada, recordando lo que paso hacia un rato.

– Pues tal vez ya no es tan perfecta como la recordamos.

– Arnold me dijo que ella ya no era la misma de antes, que había cambiado con los años, y yo no le creía… pero viendo su reacción a tu ofensa, como que me recordo algo… a mi.

– Bueno alguna vez tendría que mostrar sentimientos ¿no crees?

– Hun, sera interesante, definitivamente interesante.

Continuara…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Agradezco que sigan leyendo mis pequeñas historias, saludos para todos y espero que les guste este capitulo, prometo solemnemente seguir actualizando._

_Dudas sobre este capitulo déjenlas en sus comentarios y yo les respondo en la siguiente entrega, sigo escribiendo incansablemente, lo malo es que tengo como seis o siete historias en la cabeza y todas las estoy tratando de ordenar, así que mientras escribo un capitulo de una se me ocurre algo de otra y me paso a ella, por eso pido una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pues ademas de eso sigo con mis dibujos y lógico mi vida personal, aparte de que recientemente estuve algo enferma y estresada, pero sigo viva y mientras eso sea, seguiré terminando estas historias, solo por ustedes queridos fans de Hey Arnold. ^^ _

_Sayonara._

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

_*´¨) (¨´*_

_¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸_

_(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)_


	3. Aprendí a ser como tú

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Mi querida némesis"**

**Capitulo 3: Aprendí a ser como tú.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

Helga miraba con atención a Lila, la chica lucia tranquila leyendo un libro.

Hacian ya varias semanas que habían llegado a la universidad y aunque habían hablado bastante, aún sentía que Lila guardaba cosas para si misma, no era que le importara demasiado, pero le molestaba que cuando ella le preguntara sobre su vida en la escuela de Washington pareciera rehuir al tema e incluso pareciera apenada con ella.

– Tienes un mensaje – le escucha decir.

– ¿Uh? – contesta la rubia bastante perdida.

– En tu computadora sonó un bip, creo que es un mensaje.

Helga mira la pantalla y verifica que es cierto.

– Si es de Brian… – responde mientras teclea unas palabras en la maquina.

Lila la observa y sonríe regresando a su lectura.

– ¡Ja ja ja, torpe Brian! – replica volviendo a teclear rápidamente.

La pelirroja se queda mirando a su compañera mientras la ve carcajearse con lo que sea que le estaban platicando por chat.

– Ahora vuelvo… voy por un café – le comenta, a lo que Helga solo asiente mientras sigue riendo.

Lila camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño estaquillo que aún esta abierto y pide un capuchino.

– ¡Hola buenas noches! – escucha una voz masculina tras ella.

– Hola… ¿como estas? – dice sonriéndole a un joven un poco mayor de edad que ella, con el cabello castaño y los ojos grises.

– Bien, pensé que a esta hora ya estarías durmiendo – le pregunta ofreciéndole asiento.

– No, aún es temprano y teníamos que leer Jane Eyre para la clase de literatura, Helga termino antes que yo… ¿como puede hacer eso?

– Es una hábil lectora, creo que absorbe los libros por osmosis, o tal vez solo lo repaso, seguro ya lo había leído.

– Si eso puede ser… y tú, ¿también acabaste tu libro?

El joven responde alzando el libro que tiene en las manos mientras muerde una manzana.

– Es bastante largo, y no lo había leído nunca, es bastante bueno.

Lila sonríe al comentario antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, mientras mira a un par de estudiantes que platican en otra mesa.

– Hum… ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Helga? – indaga interesado el joven, alzando la mirada por sobre el libro.

Lila voltea extrañada por la pregunta.

– Pues fuimos compañeras en primaria, pero poco antes de empezar el primer año de secundaria, mi padre y yo tuvimos que mudarnos, y desde entonces hasta ahora no la había visto.

– Ahh, entiendo – dice el chico volviendo a la lectura.

La pelirroja mira interesada a aquel muchacho que ahora luce un tanto sonrojado.

– Pero si sé que ella tiene novio… y que no tienes oportunidad – dice con certeza.

– Eh… ¿de que hablas? Yo no…

– Ella y Arnold se aman desde niños, y estoy casi segura de que terminaran casados, así que mejor no lo intentes.

– Pero ese tipo no esta aquí, así que tengo algún chance ¿no? – dice el joven un poco mas deshinibido.

La chica niega con la cabeza.

– Tal vez no he estado cerca de ellos en estos años, pero conozco bastante a Helga, ella ama profundamente a su novio, y el hecho de que él no este cerca, no implica que ella lo vaya a olvidar así como así, de hecho ya alguna vez ha tenido que esperar por él por un largo tiempo, y te aseguro que es bastante paciente para hacerlo, ademas no la conoces, ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta y puedes salir algo lastimado si intentas ligarla.

– Vaya, no pensé recibir un sermón solo por preguntar por su amistad… eres demasiado aprehensiva con eso ¿no crees?

– Prefiero que lo sepas de una vez, antes que le quieras causar algún problema a Helga.

– No pensaba hacer eso, ella me agrada, se ve una persona muy inteligente y graciosa… ademas de lo bella que es, pensaba intentarlo pero ahora me has metido miedo.

– Je je, lo siento… – Lila suspira – es solo que odio ver sufrir a la gente y prefiero que te desilusiones ahora.

– Eres rara Lila… y a todo esto… ¿tú tienes novio o también eres un imposible? – dice coqueto.

– No Alan, no tengo novio, pero tal vez soy aun mas imposible que ella, ya que no estoy interesada en nada de eso por ahora.

– Que rara eres – replica el muchacho.

– Si ya me la han dicho… debo irme, tengo que terminar mi libro.

– Seguro, hasta mañana Lila.

– Hasta mañana Alan.

– Humm, y Lila…

– ¿Si?

– Helga me cae bien… de hecho creo que solo me gustaría pedirle que me deje tomarle unas fotos, no pienso lanzarme sobre ella.

– Me parece bien… inténtalo, tal vez no te golpee.

– ¿Eh?

Lila solo ríe y dice adiós con la mano, dejando al joven con una duda en su cabeza.

Cuando la pelirroja llega a la recamara que comparte con Helga ella esta aún hablando por chat, riendo feliz.

– ¿Hey Lila, no quieres unirte a la fiesta? – le pregunta nada mas al llegar.

– ¿Perdón? – cuestiona desconcertada.

– Es que Arnold, Brian, Phoebe y Gerald están en linea, no te quieres unir y platicar con todos.

– Mhh, me gustaría… ¿pero crees que ellos quieran? Ademas no se quien es Brian – le dice un poco apenada.

– ¿No recuerdas a Brian? – dice mientras teclea algo en el chat.

Lila solo mueve la cabeza negando.

– Pues ahora lo recordaras conéctate que ellos quieren hablar contigo.

La pecosa se alza de hombros y toma su computadora entrando a la pagina donde suele chatear con sus amistades, encuentra la invitación para un chat privado y lee…

Helga G – Oye Brian, Lila ya no te recuerda.

Brian J – Es algo común, creo que en la primaria yo era invisible.

Lila S – No, lo siento es que tengo mala memoria, y no recuerdo haber conocido a ningún Brian en la escuela.

Arnold P – ¿El nombre de Brainy te recuerda algo?

Lila S – ¡Brainy! Si eras el chico que siempre estaba detrás de Helga y que respirabas chistoso.

Brian J – Sip… ese soy yo.

Helga G – ¡Ja ja, respirabas chistoso!

Arnold P – ¡Helga!

Helga G –¿Yo que? ella lo dijo.

Lila S – Cierto es mi culpa, disculpa Brian.

Brian J – No te preocupes, es cierto antes respiraba chistoso. ^^

Lila S – Aww, gracias Brainy… digo Brian.

Helga G – Pero ahora ya no… ¿Y donde esta Phoebe?

Phoebe H – Sigo aquí, riendo con la situación, por cierto hola Lila. :)

Lila S – Hola Phoebe, cuanto tiempo. ^^

Gerald M – Lo siento pero voy a raptar a mi chica a otro chat. ;P

Helga G – ¡Oye estamos aquí compartiendo un rato!

Gerald M – Era broma… pero ya dinos ¿como te sientes mi amor?

Phoebe H – Estoy muy contenta, ya tengo varias amigas y las clases son increíbles.

Helga G – Aww pero aquí, el pelos parados y yo te extrañamos mucho.

Phoebe H – Lo sé, y yo los extraño también.

Brian J – Lo mismo acá.

Arnold P – Y aquí, estar todos tan dispersos es bastante cruel, yo también extraño a mi amado ángel.

Helga G – Aww, mi amor y yo mas.

Lila S – Bueno yo no extraño a nadie… pero los extrañe mucho tiempo así que supongo que ahora es costumbre no verlos, pero es agradable que vuelva a contactar con ustedes. ^^

Helga G – Ya sé, ya sé, Lila va a ser la novia virtual de Brian.

Brian J – ¿Que? ¡Helga no molestes!

Lila S – Por mi esta bien, ja ja.

Helga G – Ya ves Brian ya te conseguí novia. Je je.

Brian J– ¡Payasa! No te creas nada Lila.

Lila S – No en serio, no hay problema, podemos jugar su jueguito, digo si es que tú quieres. ^^

Arnold P – Mejor aprovecha la oferta Brian, je.

Gerald M – Si viejo, ella esta muy bonita en serio.

Phoebe H – ¿A que te refieres con que esta bonita?

Gerald M – No dije nada.

Helga G – Eso te pasa por hocicón.

Gerald M – Ya sé… no es nada mi vida, pero Lila es muy agradable.

Lila S – Muchas gracias Gerald, y no te enceles Phoebe, él solo esta siendo amable. ^^

Phoebe H – No esta bien, solo bromeaba. :)

Helga G – Ademas Lila ya acepto ser la novia de Brian.

Brian J – ¡Quieres dejar eso ya!

Lila S – Que divertido es esto… pero tengo que terminar de leer Jane Eyre para mañana, así que me retiro.

Gerald M – Rayos es verdad, yo también me voy a tener que ir.

Helga G – Yo no porque ya lo termine. :P

Gerald M – Como te odio.

Helga G – Lo sé.

Arnold P – De hecho yo igual tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que también me retiro.

Helga G – ¡Aww no me digas eso!

Brian J – Yo tengo que ir al trabajo en una hora y tengo que arreglarme.

Helga G – O sea ¿también me abandonas?

Phoebe H – Yo tengo clase en unas horas, así que debo dormir un poco mas, pero me fascino que estuviéramos todos platicando aquí.

Lila S – A mi me dio gusto hablar con ustedes igual, y recordarte Brian.

Helga G – Ves ya la conquistaste.

Brian J – Ya déjame en paz, me voy, adiós.

Phoebe H – Cuídense, nos leemos y te amo mi cielo.

Gerald M – Adiós, mi precioso capullo, cuídate mucho tú. Adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Lila S – Adiós, te veo ahorita Helga.

Helga G – XD

Arnold P – Te amo, te extraño, te leo mañana preciosa.

Helga G – También te amo, hasta mañana.

Lila mira a Helga que observa la pantalla ahora en blanco, como si aún esperase una palabra mas.

– Fue divertido, gracias por invitarme.

Helga voltea y le sonríe.

– No hay de qué, que bueno que te gusto.

– ¿Extrañas mucho a todos verdad?

– ¿Eh? Pues si, es triste no estar con Arnold, o no poderle contar mis ideas locas a Phoebe, ni bromear con el tonto de Brian – responde la rubia mirando por la ventana con nostalgia. – Al menos tengo al cabeza de cepillo… y tú eres una buena compañera de habitación, no te metes conmigo y eso ya es ganancia.

– Pues gracias por lo que me corresponde – dice Lila, antes de sumergirse en su lectura una vez mas.

Helga toma el libro que debería estar leyendo, lo hojea por un rato, en realidad se lo sabe de memoria, así que decide fastidiar un poco a Lila.

– Hum. ¿En que parte vas?

– ¿Eh? Casi termino, de hecho creo que ya me voy a dormir, tengo sueño y mejor me despierto temprano para terminar de leerla.

– Ahh, ¿oye Lila?

– Si dime – le responde con una sonrisa y dejando el libro a un lado.

– ¿Porque siempre que te pregunto por la escuela en Washington te pones mal?

El rostro bonito de la pelirroja se pone pálido y sus ojos entristecen un tanto.

– Creo que tengo que decírtelo… no quería tener que hacerlo pero… tú mas que nadie merece una respuesta.

– ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Helga un tanto arrepentida de haber vuelto a insistir.

Lila camina hacia la ventana del cuarto y mira a través de ella.

– Cuando llegue a la secundaria en Washington, todo lucia bien, mis compañeros parecían agradables y mis maestros muy profesionales… pero no todo fue perfecto.

– ¿Porque? – cuestiona la rubia intrigada.

– Desde el primer día, a la salida del colegio me tope con un trío de chicas, ya las había visto en el salón…

~oOoOoOo~

– ¡Vaya, si es la señorita yo lo sé todo! – expresa una chica alta de cabello castaño claro, con mirada altiva y mala actitud.

– Ho-hola, disculpen voy a pasar – dijo la pelirroja tratando de salir del encierro que esta le hacia junto con las otras dos chicas, una pequeña rubia con ojos saltones, y la otra robusta y con el pelo negro.

– ¡No vas a ningún lado pelirroja! – replica la castaña, jalando la trenza de Lila para evitar que se alejara.

– ¿Qu-que quieren, necesitan algo? – pregunta la chica de ojos verdes asustada.

– Dame tu dinero ahora mismo, y a partir de mañana serás nuestra esclava particular, ¿oíste? – responde la chica empujando a la pelirroja contra la pared.

~oOoOoOo~

– A partir de ese día, la escuela fue un infierno… yo ya no era mas una niña que podía refugiarse detrás de su padre, así que trate de sobrellevarlo, pero esas chicas no me dejaban en paz, tiempo después trate de salir de su yugo… pero eso provoco su ira… y me golpearon cuanto quisieron en el baño de la escuela, incluso fui a parar a un hospital.

– ¡Malditas! – replica Helga molesta por la historia– ¿Porque no las denunciaste?

– No me hubieran creido, esas niñas eran hijas de familias poderosas, así que tras el incidente en el baño pensé en no volver a ese lugar… pero algo que me dijiste antes de que me fuera de aquí me hizo no renunciar, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en nuestra despedida?

Helga niega con la cabeza, rememorando vagamente la ultima vez que se vieron, cuando Lila le aviso que se marchaba de la ciudad.

– Me dijiste que yo era perfecta y que nadie tenia porque decir lo contrario, que si alguien se metía conmigo, o me lastimaba, te llamara y tú irías a ayudarme.

Helga sonríe, es verdad, a pesar de que Arnold sintió una gran atracción por Lila, ella aún le agradaba y no soportaría que alguien mas que ella la maltratara.

– Si lo recuerdo, ¿y que con eso?

– Como en realidad tú no podías ir a rescatarme… yo… me convertí en ti.

– ¿Que? – grita Helga mirando a Lila con los ojos bien abiertos.

Continuara…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Hola, hola Hey Arnold Fans!_

_Pues de aquí pal real, vamos a ver las reacciones de Helga con esta Lila extraña, ¿Alguien sabe o conoce quien es Alan? ¿No? XD Pues chequéenlo porque es un personaje muy importante. :D_

_Bien a partir del siguiente capitulo comienzan las verdaderas aventuras de estas dos chicas y su amistad comienza a cimentarse, espero que les haya gustado y sigo escribiendo. ^^_

_Sayonara._

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

_*´¨) (¨´*_

_¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸_

_(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)_


	4. Mi Helga Interior

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Mi querida némesis"**

**Capitulo 4: Mi Helga interior.**

_**Recuerda que las sombras tienen igual importancia que la luz. – Jane Eyre.**_

–**oOoOoOo–**

~oOoOoOo~

La luz matinal entraba a través de las ventanas de la prestigiada escuela particular Emerson High School en Washington, los estudiantes de nivel superior ya habían entrado a sus aulas, mientras que algunos pocos estudiantes de nivel medio estaban aún de pie frente a sus casilleros, entonces la ven pasar, ella una figura delgada caminando a través del pasillo con paso decidido; enfundada en un vestido recto color verde y con el cabello rojo escarlata recogido en un par de coletas cortas, se dirige hacia un trío de chicas un poco mayores que maltratan a otra de sus compañeras.

– ¿Creí haberles dicho que dejaran en paz a mis amigas? – exclama la chica de piel blanca y pecas en la mejillas quien las ve furiosa.

– ¡Pero si es la señorita todo lo hago bien! – replica una muchacha de cabello castaño y mirada vacía, mirandola retadora.

– ¡Oyeme bien Sonia! – indica Lila blandiendo su puño frente a la cara de la otra chica –. ¿Es que acaso quieres volver a probar este puño en tu cara? Por que puedo hacer que lo hagas en el momento que quieras y sabes lo doloroso que es.

La castaña mira el puño blanco, levemente enrojecido por la presión de su dueña, y recuerda que la joven pelirroja no miente.

– De acuerdo Lilita – dice soltando a su presa, una joven de tez oscura y cabello ondulado que termina en el piso, – no me meteré con tus amigas mientras tú no te metas con mi precioso rostro – le dice burlona.

– Bien, mas te vale – replica la pelirroja mirando con furia también a las otras dos chicas que la observan con miedo.

El trío se aleja de la escena mientras Lila ayuda a su amiga.

– ¿Estas bien Kim? – le pregunta con su habitual y dulce tono.

– Si Lila, me salvaste – le contesta la chica sacudiendo su vestido.

– Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo – le dice Lila comenzando a caminar hacia su salón.

– No entiendo como es que no las expulsan, son malas estudiantes, es decir reprobaron el año pasado y por eso siguen en primero, y siempre maltratan a todos los que les desagradan y nadie hace nada… bueno solo tú.

– Lo he tenido que hacer Kim, no iba a vivir con miedo toda mi vida solo por ellas, esta es solo es una mascara, si lo ves así, es solo otra forma de escape.

– Yo creo que el que seas fuerte es bueno, aunque últimamente hasta los chicos mayores te tienen miedo – explica su amiga sonriendo. – Lo mejor fue cuando le partiste la cara a Sonia, eso fue genial, así demostraste que eras mas fuerte que ella.

– ¿O mas salvaje? Lo que sea… solo imito a una buena amiga de Hilwood, ella si era fuerte, no como yo que solo soy una mala copia.

– Pues esta mala copia es mi amiga y mi protección, y por eso la quiero – indica la jovencita abrazando a la pelirroja.

– Ya, ya, si nos ve alguien vas a echar a perder mi reputación – replica Lila separando a su amiga.

– Oh si lo siento – dice la otra sonriendo y entrando al salón.

Lila suspira, mira hacia el pasillo ahora desierto y le parece ver una figura conocida, es algo que casi no puede describir, una sombra color de rosa que ahora parece que siempre la acompaña.

~oOoOoOo~

El salón de clases aún esta casi vacío, solo dos chicas hablan con voz pausada y un mutuo entendimiento, sobre algo que tal vez cambie el curso de su amistad.

– Creo que tu forma de ser quedo muy arraigada en mi subconsciente, pues de pronto me vi hablando y actuando muy parecida a ti, la actitud parecía salir naturalmente, y mi fama de bravucona lleno los pasillos y salones de toda la secundaria, aunque en realidad solo me defendía de Sonia, pero con el tiempo ella y sus amigas se metieron en mas problemas y por fin en el tercer grado de secundaria la escuela decidió expulsarlas, sin embargo yo seguí usando partes de tu personalidad, incluso Arnold lo noto en dos o tres llamadas y mas en las cartas, así que tuve que explicarle lo que había pasado.

– ¡Canalla y nunca me ha dicho nada! – replica Helga nerviosa.

– No te enojes con él… le pedí que no te lo dijera, no creí que fuera agradable para ti saber que tenias una mala imitadora.

– Vamos Lila, yo misma he sido una mala imitadora tuya alguna vez, no me iba poner histerica, pero la verdad, me parece imposible que hayas logrado sobrevivir en esa secundaria gracias a mi terrible comportamiento – dice la rubia mirando hacia el pizarrón.

– Si lo ves de buen modo, se puede decir que tú salvaste mi vida.

– ¿Porque salvo tu vida? – pregunta Gerald haciendo saltar a Lila.

– ¡Demonios, nunca hagas eso Gerald! – replica la pelirroja colocando una mano en su corazón.

– ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? – pregunta él asombrado.

– Gerald, mejor no te metas con Lila o saldrás lastimado – le dice la rubia con sorna.

El moreno solo alza la ceja y las mira con extrañeza.

– Siéntate y te platicamos – le indica Helga.

Y entonces le cuentan todo al chico quien no termina de creer lo que le dicen, pero que trata de hacerlo con la mente abierta.

–oOoOoOo–

Semanas mas tarde Gerald y Lila caminan por los jardines de la universidad.

– Vaya, ¿quien diría que tienes una Helga dentro de ti?

– Bueno esa es una gran descripción, pero ya deja de hablar de eso, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que te lo dije – responde ella sonriente.

– Bueno es que en verdad sigue siendo muy sorprendente…

– ¡Hey Lila! – escuchan una voz familiar tras ellos.

– Hola Alan – dice Lila saludando cortésmente al muchacho.

– ¿No has visto a Helga? Es que tengo algo que decirle – dice él en tanto saluda con la cabeza a Gerald.

– Lo siento Alan, ella tuvo que salir de improviso a su casa, al parecer su hermana la necesitaba.

– Rayos, justo ahora que ya me había dado permiso.

Gerald alza una ceja, pensando. «¿Permiso? ».

– ¿Respecto a las fotos? – pregunta Lila adivinando el mal pensamiento de su amigo.

– Si, le dije que necesitaba unas fotos artísticas para entrar a un concurso, y me dijo que si, pero me equivoque en la fecha de entrega y resulta que solo tengo hasta mañana para enviarlas.

– Mala suerte amigo, no creo que Helga regrese hoy – dice Gerald burlón.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que hago? – replica Alan sentándose apesadumbrado en una jardinera.

– ¿Porque escogiste a Helga? Digo ademas de por lo lógico – cuestiona Gerald mirando de lado al joven.

– Pues… no sé, su aura rebelde es bastante atrayente, tiene algo, no sé.

– Que buena respuesta – replica irónico.

– Gerald, deja al pobre en paz.

– ¡Y porque no usas a Lila! – dice el moreno, chasqueando los dedos, como si la idea le hubiera dado de repente.

Lila voltea a verlo con ganas de te voy a matar.

Alan la mira y la analiza.

– No sé… las pecas no me gustan – dice mirándole el rostro de cerca.

– ¡Pues ni creas que pensé en ayudarte tarado! – replica ella, cubriéndose la boca cuando nota lo que ha dejado salir.

Alan la mira, por un instante una Lila diferente y brillante se asomo en ese rostro, que siempre luce sonriente pero ficticio.

– Lo siento, quise decir… – trata de explicar apenada.

– Esta bien te perdono, pero solo si me apoyas con esto.

– Pero no te gustan las pecas – le recrimina ofendida cruzando los brazos.

– Si pero me gusto esa carita enojada que hiciste hace un momento y vamos a aprovecharla.

– ¿Que? No eso…

– Vamos Lila, yo te acompaño – dice Gerald tomándola del brazo.

– Si ven, ya tengo todo listo para la sesión de fotos – la toma de la otra mano.

– ¡No idiotas, déjenme voy a gritar! – replica ella molesta, mientras es arrastrada al cuarto de Alan.

–oOoOoOo–

Lila tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, un top corto y una chamarra de cuero, el cabello recogido en una coleta mas alta y esponjada, y subida en una moto chooper, que a su vez esta sobre una tarima.

– ¿Ya estas feliz? – cuestiona ella mirando a Alan de lado.

– La verdad si – dice emocionado mirando las fotografías en la pantalla de la cámara.

– ¿Entonces ya puedo bajarme de aquí? – replica molesta tratando de encontrar el modo.

– Te ayudo – dice Gerald tomándola por la cintura para bajar de la maquina.

– Gracias – habla la chica un poco mas tranquila al recibir la ayuda de su amigo.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunta ella tratando de mirar las fotos, pero la cámara esta demasiado arriba y los únicos con la estatura adecuada para apreciarlas son los dos muchachos, quienes son bastante mas altos que Lila. – ¿Me van a dejar ver?

– Oh lo siento Lila, espera la voy a conectar a la computadora para que las veas – dice Alan diciendo y haciendo.

– Wow, ¿esa soy yo?

– Seguro, te ves genial, con ese aspecto.

– Yo creo que te sienta bien tener tu Pataki interior Lila.

– ¡Gerald!

– ¿Eh? ¿De que hablan?

– De nada que te incumba Alan – expresa la pelirroja sonrojada.

"BZZZ, BZZZ" Suena el celular de Lila, por lo que apresurada corre a contestarlo.

– Bueno… Ah, Helga… ¿que pasa? – dice asustada al oír a su interlocutora. – Si, ahora le digo a Gerald, vamos para allá, tranquila, llegamos en poco tiempo.

– ¿Que pasa? – la cuestiona este nada mas terminar la llamada.

– Olga se puso mal, la llevaron al hospital, y Helga esta muy preocupada, me pidió que por favor la fuéramos a acompañar.

– Si claro, vámonos – indica el moreno impaciente jalando a Lila.

– Esperen, yo los llevo, ¿van hasta el hospital? Yo tengo que ir por ahí también – explica Alan.

– Este… – replica Lila deteniéndose en seco.

– ¿Que sucede ahora? – pregunta algo molesto Gerald.

– Es que yo no puedo llegar así al hospital – dice ella mostrando su vestimenta.

Gerald la mira y nota que no es un traje muy decente para andar en la calle.

– Cierto, ve a cambiarte – le dice un poco sonrojado.

–oOoOoOo–

Cuando llegan al hospital miran a una Helga bastante triste y preocupada.

– ¡Helga! – casi grita Lila cuando la ve.

– ¡Lila, Gerald que bueno que llegan! – dice reponiéndose un poco al verlos llegar.

– ¿Como esta Olga? – pregunta Lila preocupada, sentándose a su lado.

– Esta en quirófano, su parto se adelanto y ella y el bebé están en peligro… – triste, Helga toma su rostro con ambas manos – no quiero que le pase nada a ella ni a mi sobrinito.

– ¿Como paso esto? – pregunta intrigado Gerald mientras la abraza por los hombros.

– Ella recibió un telégrafo, pedían que fuera a identificar un cadáver, para ver si era el de Michael.

– ¡Oh dios! – dice Lila horrorizada.

– Si son unas bestias, pero por eso ella me llamo, yo fui a identificar el cuerpo, por suerte no era Mick, pero un rato mas tarde Olga empezó a sentirse mal.

– ¿Y tus padres? – indaga Gerald.

– Bob se puso histérico y le dieron un sedante, y Miriam esta con él.

En ese momento Helga repara en el tercer personaje que los acompañaba.

– ¿Alan que haces aqui?

– Oh, es que estábamos con él cuando nos llamaste y se ofreció a traernos en su auto – explica Lila.

– Y viendo que tú estas bien, mejor me retiro, espero que tu hermana se mejore – dice el joven sonriendole. Helga le sonríe en respuesta y el chico se despide con la mano, en tanto se aleja.

Helga recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Gerald mientras esperan, y este a su vez recarga su cabeza en la de ella tratando de confortarla, Lila los mira y sonríe al ver esa calidez.

Algunas horas mas tarde, un doctor sale del quirófano y se acerca a ellos.

– ¿Familiares de Olga Donovan?

– Yo soy su hermana – dice Helga levantándose como un rayo.

– Su hermana esta fuera de peligro, al igual que el bebé, en un momento mas llevaremos al pequeño a la incubadora y a su hermana a la sala de recuperación.

Lila y Gerald se alegran y abrazan a Helga.

– Fue un parto difícil, su hermana pudo morir… solo que al parecer tiene mucho por que vivir, espero que la cuiden mucho a ella y al niño.

– Claro que si doctor, voy a ir a avisarles a mis padres que ya esta todo bien – dice contenta la rubia dirigiéndose al ascensor.

–oOoOoOo–

– ¿Segura que estarás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo – dice Lila mientras se despiden de Helga en la entrada del hospital.

– Estoy bien Lila, y prefiero que uses la computadora para explicarle a Arnold lo que paso, con las prisas se me olvido cargar mi celular y se apago, seguro ya me debe haber llamado varias veces y estará preocupado, y la verdad no confío en Gerald para que le explique bien la noticia – explica ella mirando de lado al moreno.

– ¿Que? – replica él alzando los hombros. – Soy totalmente capaz de decirle a Arnie, la noticia adecuadamente.

– Si claro, eso si no empiezas a desvariar e inventar como sueles hacerlo, solo lo confundirías como es tu costumbre.

– Yo no…

– Esta bien, cuídate mucho, mañana vengo temprano – dice Lila cortando su discusión al abrazar a Helga.

– Gracias…

– Trata de descansar – le dice Gerald palmeándole la cabeza.

– ¿Que soy un cachorro? – replica la rubia.

Como respuesta el moreno la abraza con afecto.

– Todo esta bien ahora, deja de preocuparte – le dice él, besándola en la mejilla con ternura.

– Lo sé, gracias Gerald.

Lila y Gerald toman un taxi y se alejan, en tanto Helga suspira y entra una vez mas al hospital.

– ¿Aprecias bastante a Helga ahora, verdad? – indaga curiosa.

– ¿Eh? – dice Gerald algo extrañado.

– Me parece que antes no era así, pero ahora eres muy unido a ella, y me ha dado curiosidad – explica ella sonriente.

– Es la novia de mi mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de mi novia, y para colmo hace algún tiempo descubrimos que en realidad nos podíamos llevar bien, así que no nos quedo mas remedio que ser amigos.

– Eso es bueno – dice sonriente la pelirroja. De pronto una idea surca por su cerebro. – ¡Criminal, Helga olvido darme su password! Y no puedo usar mi computadora por que esta en reparación.

– No creo que sea muy difícil de descifrar, no te estreses – la calma Gerald aún un poco asombrado de oír salir esas palabras de la boca de Lila.

Los dos se miran y sonríen divertidos.

– ¡Arnold! – dicen al unísono.

–oOoOoOo–

Lila mira fijamente la pantalla mientras le responde a Arnold vía internet.

Arnold P– Esta bien Lila, muchas gracias por decirme, estaba realmente preocupado.

Lila S– No te preocupes… al parecer Olga ya esta mejor, y mañana le llevo el cargador del celular a Helga para que hables bien con ella.

Arnold P– De acuerdo, otra vez gracias, y te dejo descansar, seguro tú también estas muy cansada.

Lila S– No tanto, pero mejor trato de dormir para levantarme mas temprano.

Arnold P– Ok, cuidate. :)

Lila S– Adios. ^^

Lila esta a punto de cerrar el navegador cuando llega un mensaje.

Brian J– ¡Hola!

Ella reconoce de quien se trata y sonríe respondiendo de inmediato.

Lila S– ¡Hola Brian! ¿Como estas? ^^ – le dice familiarmente al chico con quien ha comenzado a platicar seguido desde que Helga los presento.

Brian J– Estoy bien Lila, es solo que quería hablar con Helga pero no esta conectada.

Lila S– Ahh… – responde ella un tanto decepcionada y sin saber porque.

Lila S– Lo que pasa es que Olga tuvo a su bebé y esta con ella en el hospital.

Brian J– Oh… entiendo, lastima necesitaba que me diera un consejo. Gracias Lila.

Lila S– Brian, si quieres puedo intentar ayudarte.

Brian– ¿Eh? Pues…

Lila S– Te juro que soy muy buena dando consejos.

Brian J– Imagino que si, y te agradecería mucho que escucharas mi problema. :)

Lila S– Venga pues. :D

Brainy tarda un poco en responder y Lila cree que ya no va a hacerlo.

Brian J– La verdad es que es un asunto del trabajo, ¿si sabes que estoy estudiando música y que trabajo como DJ los fines de semana, cierto?

Lila S – Si, tú mismo me lo has platicado ¿que hay con eso?

Brian J– Bueno el problema radica en que a mi jefe le gusta tanto mi trabajo, que quiere aumentar mis días, es decir, quiere que vaya también los miércoles y jueves que ellos también abren el bar, obviamente eso significa ganar mas dinero.

Lila S– Eso se escucha bien, aunque lo mas seguro es que desvelándote, llegues a faltar a algunas de tus clases mas tempranas.

Brian J– Exacto ese es justo el dilema. Mis clases mas importantes son a temprana hora, pero la verdad el dinero me caería muy bien, pero me temo que al final no sirva de nada y solo pueda perder mis estudios.

Lila S– Yo creo que debes ver tus prioridades, yo te diría que estudiar es mas importante, y sin embargo me parece que también te gusta tu trabajo, me doy cuenta de eso porque estas considerando aceptar lo que te pide tu jefe, tal vez podrías pedirle tiempo, el semestre casi se termina, yo opino que deberías esperar hasta ese momento para aceptar, así podrías cambiar algunas de tus clases para que pudieras descansar y aprovechar al máximo tanto tu trabajo como tu carrera.

La pantalla queda por un momento en silencio, Lila la observa un poco inquieta.

Brian J– Tienes razón… de hecho, eres genial.

Lila S– Je je, que bueno que te agrado mi consejo.

Brian J– No en serio, no sé como no se me ocurrió a mi. Creo incluso que has sido mejor consejera que Helga, gracias.

Lila no supo porque, pero esas palabras la hicieron sentir muy feliz.

Lila S – Me alegra haberte podido ayudar Brian.

Brian J – Fuiste de mucha ayuda Lila, me alegra que hubieras estado aquí para escucharme.

Lila S – Cuando gustes, es mas, si quieres desde ahora puedes contarme lo que sea.

Brian J – Eso me parece fantástico Lila, realmente eso me haría muy feliz.

Lila S – Aunque claro yo sé que Helga siempre será tu mejor amiga.

Brian J – Bueno es que ella y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y eso, pero estoy seguro de que tú y yo podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

Lila S – Puedes estar seguro de eso, je je.

Brian J –Jaja, bueno, ahora me retiro, descansa Lila, gracias por el consejo y por favor dale mis felicitaciones a Helga y a su hermana.

Lila S – Seguro que si, de tu parte, cuídate, buenas noches.

Brian J – Buenas noches.

Lila se siente contenta, mira la pantalla con ilusión, como si algo que hubiera perdido hace tiempo, hubiera retornado a sus manos.

Pronto cierra el navegador y entonces nota la imagen que Helga tiene como fondo de pantalla, cualquiera creería que seria una foto de ella y Arnold, pero no es así, ciertamente la pareja aparece en esa foto, pero también están todos sus antiguos compañeros de la Primary School 118, incluida ella, la pelirroja recuerda el momento en que tomaron esa foto, San Lorenzo, la ultima mañana que pasaron en ese lugar, hace ya mas de 8 años, analizándola con la mirada podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de todos, Arnold estaba abrazando a Helga que trataba de evadirse, pero no podía ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa dulce y enamorada, a un lado de Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald se encontraban abrazados mientras él hacía una señal de la victoria, alrededor de ellos todos sus demás compañeros sonrientes haciendo pantomimas con las manos, incluso Rhonda se ve feliz a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo y siendo abrazada por Curly.

Su vista va hacia el otro lado de la foto, y es entonces que repara en un chico que esta parado junto a Helga, un chico de cabello cobrizo claro, casi igualando el tono de su piel quien sonreía abiertamente y justo al lado de él, una chica pecosa y pelirroja quien se colgaba de su brazo. Al notar esto Lila se sonroja, parpadea pensando que ha visto mal, recorre la vista por la pantalla y encuentra el visor de fotografías, lo abre y selecciona la foto del grupo, la acerca y deja solo su imagen y la de aquel chico. Definitivo ella estaba colgada de Brainy en aquella foto, aunque no recordaba cuando o como había sucedido eso.

Un poco asombrada, discretamente comienza a revisar algunas fotos de Helga, en casi todas aparece con Arnold, o con Phoebe, encuentra una foto genial de ella y Gerald peleando por un filete en un día de campo, esta casi la mata de risa.

Y luego encuentra una foto donde están Helga y Brainy abrazados y sonriendole de cerca a la cámara. No puede evitarlo, observa atentamente el rostro del muchacho, no lo recordaba, y sin embargo tan solo ver esos brillantes ojos azules que él posee, siente como si hubiera conocido ese color toda su vida.

Un amargo sabor le llena la boca cuando encuentra una foto donde el chico besa a Helga en la mejilla, una ira irracional la molesta interiormente y apaga el computador rápidamente. Se levanta de la silla y comienza a vestirse para dormir, enojada sin saber realmente porque, mira de reojo la computadora que siente que no debió haber invadido esa noche, la prende nuevamente, y toma una memoria para salvar las dos fotos que le gustaron, se siente mal por hacerlo, pero tiene que hacerlo.

– No se porque estoy haciendo esto – se dice a si misma confundida, en tanto toma la memoria junto a su pecho y mira por la ventana hacia las estrellas.

Continuara…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

OwO, oh dios el lado oscuro de Lila esta saliendo, pero ¿Que paso aquí?

Jeje, yo sé este capitulo dejo un montón de dudas, perdón, pero les prometo que poco a poco las resolveré. ^^

_Sayonara._

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

_*´¨) (¨´*_

_¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸_

_(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)_


End file.
